Sick Desires
by meveryrandom
Summary: Its a mystery unless you read. Hot...violent...romantic Shizaya.


_**A story I held onto and cleaned up after a year or two...  
There must be a reason why I saved this so enjoy**_

* * *

He was sitting on my bed, in my lap more specifically. I don't even remembered how it happened...I just started bringing him home on the nights I was bored. I didn't get it...was I so bored I would waste my time with him, or was I anything but bored because I haven't moved on from him yet...was swallowing my pride to be with this ass a good thing or bad? It didn't matter anyway since I'm shoving my tongue down his moaning throat right now.

He moans as I kiss him deeply, I wondered what was running through his mind since these meetings were so…immature.

Izaya pushes his body to me and tilts his head back; he wants me to attack his neck, so I did.

"hm...more..." he would moan. For some reason I would give it to him. I held his backside and went down to his neck, biting and sucking and licking, claiming the flesh as mine.

"harder." he demanded. I wasn't sure how hard he wanted it, with my strength I needed to be careful. So I went a little harder until he whined again "bite me." I did. He whined softly but then added "make me bleed...!"

It was then I pulled back "why?" why the hell would he want me to hurt him? Then again he could just rebuttal with, why the hell would I care about his pain? I don't know the answer to that either...

He took that chance to grab my neck and push me down roughly onto the bed with a cynical smirk

"Izaya!" I gasped in slight shock.

"I want to feel you." he hissed. Those words gave me shivers...but if he really wanted it...

I grabbed his shirt tight by the collar and slammed him down, which apparently thrilled him since it followed up with "oh Shizu-chan yes!" it was getting weirder to thrill this boy...

I was surprised when he grabbed my hair and yanked me down, only to slam our open mouths together and play viciously with my tongue.

But I didn't stop; I tried to keep up with his beat, with my hand still on his shirt I ripped it off. When we had to break the kiss he panted hotly then kissed me again, pulling me down onto him with his nails in my neck.

I put my hand on his throat and pulled back, he was still panting like he was so hot and needy. It was such a sexy site it disturbed me.

"Why are you so horny?" I asked the dumb question while trying to catch the breath he practically sucked out of me.

Slowly he smirked, still softly panting "...I took a pill."

My eyes widened a bit "a sex pill!?"

He chuckled "Yep!"

He's happy!? "W-why?! Why would you-?!"

"To kick up the heat tonight Shizu-chan" he smirked seductively "wouldn't want you getting bored with me..." he purred. Another shiver...dammit...

I sighed "it's going take a lot of sex to get the drug out of your system..."

He smirked throwing his arms around me "well we have all night."

So I took him. All god damn night. We went rougher than he could handle I'm sure, but after he released moments later he was whiny and needy and begging for more. I made a mess of him all night. Taking him from behind, from the front, he was dominant a few times, there was times I used my mouth, so many positions and he was just kept asking for it!

I was behind him again, his chest pushed down against my bed with his back side arched up, I was pounding into him. Thrusting as deep as I could go, ramming into every nerve I could find in him. I was even growing addicted to his screams and whines. There was a point I shoved my fingers in his mouth just to shut him up.

But he turned me on by chewing and sucking on them. Why is he so sexy?!

"h-harder Shizu-chan!" he screamed. How hard could he possibly want me to go? Before I break him! In a moment I pulled out and slammed back into him making him scream and then shout "Deeper!"

How the hell could I go any deeper?! I was in all the way! "you're so-tight Izaya!"

He screamed "ah! Hit my spot!" so I did. He arched and whined loudly "harder!" he demanded again.

"How hard do u want me to fucking go?!" I was already practically destroying him! I saw tears in his eyes!

"Give me all! d-don't hold back!" he cried, but by the way he was gasping it looked like he couldn't breathe! Does he even know what he's asking for? Is he trying to kill himself!? Cause of death: sex!?

"Izaya I have to hold back, I'm too strong!" I snapped although I continued to slam into him hard.

"No! Please Shizu-chan-dont hold back! Please!"

"You don't know what you're asking for!" I snapped again.

"Harder!" he gasped, and again for some reason I filled his sick desire.

I could tell her was close by the way his voice raised so I pulled a kinky move and covered him, but he laughed at me.

"Ha! With this drug in my blood what would be the point to cover? I will get hard again so let's get this time over with." he smirked but I rammed into him to shut him up, because of that he arched and cried out loudly. Then I squeezed his length while pumping to make him squirm and whine

"Sh-Shizu-ch-chaaaan!"

I smirked "If you want it rough them ill give it to you rough." I pulled out and rammed back in, hitting his nerve dead on.

"SHIZU-CHAN-PLEASE!" with all this rough pleasuring he needed to release. Since he was pushing my patience with the constant demands to go rougher it didn't come to mind how much pain I was truly putting him though at the time...

Smirking cynically I hissed "You wanted this." I slammed again head on into that spot, sinking all the way into his burning entrance. Even after all this sex it's still pleasurably tight, defiantly something I loved about him.

"AH! Shizu-chan-PLEASE! I-I can't-breath!" He cried out gasping desperately for breath, unable to get enough air fast enough.

"I cant hold back now..." I panted hotly in a low toned voice thrusting deeper and deeper into his nerves while pumping him tirelessly "you asked for this-you wanted this!"

"I do want this!" he cried tears streaming down his face. What was his problem!? He's in so much pain and can barely breath but...he-wants to continue?!

I should have stopped there but both Izaya and I were in too deep. Only thing I could do was give him what he was begging for and be careful not to kill him. I kept pumping him; if I held it long enough perhaps I could get the drug out with one blow and end this sex fest.

"Y-you're...not touching me..."

My eyes widened "w-what..?..!" how could he whine that while I'm doing what I am to him?!

"I don't feel your tongue...or your other hand...are you tired of my body?" why the hell does he sound so upset? Is that just him being out of breath?

I sighed, leaning down and licked his damp skin, his neck. He shivered and I bit down.

"oh Shizu-chan...Yes…" I nibbled and licked and gripped his hip harder. i really wish I knew what he was thinking...

"Hold on..." I groaned.

"what-?" before he could finish his word I slammed into his nerve deeply, and gripped his length hard, at the same time bit down on his neck as I uncovered him. I know Izaya must have seen white. I felt his body jump and all his muscles shake and tighten from his scream when he released hard...and sadly painfully...all over my sheets. his back arched and he gripped my sheets, so tight this nails put indents on his palms through the sheets. I climaxed as well, deep inside his sexy withering body.

Once everything calmed down all I could hear was his heavy panting. But since I have yet to hear a needy moan for more the drug MUST be done...

After such rough hard sex he must be tired, and obviously sore. It didn't matter anymore so I ripped out of him. He gasped and I let him lay down. With a sheet over me I sat on the edge of the bed and let a cig

I glanced over at him once. To see tears on his face...eyes red probably from the drugs side effects, body trembling with bruises, nail marks and bites everywhere. He was even bleeding. I looked down blowing out some smoke; I did that to him...

"Why did you make me do it..?" I asked calmly.

He looked back at me "W..what...?"

"Why did you want it so rough? You practically killed yourself..."

He looked down "...i don't care..."

"Stupid answer."

He glared at me, I could feel his eyes piercing me with anger "You really want to know why!?"

"No shit."

He sighed looking down then away "I...wanted to feel you."

"You didn't need me that rough to feel-"

"-fine then I wanted you to feel me!" he cut me off. The snapped shocked me a bit. He sighed "I...wanted to feel your strength...there are actually many reasons why I want you to go rough with me. One of which being...I want to be the only one that can handle it. Another being...I didn't want you to get bored with me because you have holding back."

Ugh...stupid boy..."You don't have to sacrifice your body for my entertainment."

He groaned "why do you care Shizu-chan?"

"'Cause I don't want to be fucking a dead body if I kill you." I growled knowing eventually he was gonna say that.

He sighed and just laid there "...I'll leave in a minute...the drug has worn off but please...I need a minute to rest."

"...No."

He's eyes widened like I was showing no mercy "Y-you want me to leave now? Shizu-chan I can't-"

"-No, I don't want you to leave." I sighed "...I want another round."

His eyes widened with a hint of horror "Sh-Shizu-chan I- I can't! I'm too sore-!" he begged as if he had a curse where he couldn't say no to me.  
I sighed pulling the sheets over him "Then…in the morning. I want to go soft…"  
His eyes softened, maybe even slightly confused "Why…soft…?"  
"Because…you need to feel it soft. I won't let you get addicted to this pain. Im not going to do this to you anymore." I laid down with him and cuddled him, holding him securely in my arms so he could rest peacefully. Izaya, had devoted his whole life to figuring out humans, and now that he's found a human that figured him out first, I can tell he doesn't know what to do with himself. All he wants is for me to never leave. But taking drugs to survive my strength…Oh Izaya, that's too far.  
I look down to say my final words when I noticed he was sleeping, so I kissed his head and whispered "I will never get bored of you…" And I will take care of you Izaya…and we'll be happy together just you wait.

* * *

_**Was it worth saving?  
Please tell me if it was good or not in the reviews cause I doubt myself DX**_


End file.
